Un amor para cada tejón
by Nochedeinvierno13-Friki
Summary: Para cada tejón existe una media naranja hecha a su medida. Este fic participa en el Reto Temático de Octubre "Tejones" del Foro "First Generation: The story beforebooks".


**Un amor para cada tejón**

**Por **_**Nochedeinvierno13**_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

_Este fic participa en el Reto Temático de Octubre "Tejones" del Foro "First Generation: The story beforebooks"._

* * *

><p><strong>I<strong>

**Helga Hufflepuff & Godric Gryffindor**

_Polos opuestos_

Godric es un huracán de sensaciones que es capaz de alterar su realidad con una de sus miradas significativas, lanzada a través de sus pestañas pelirrojas y su mirada dorada como oro fundido.

Primero actúa y luego mide las consecuencias.

Esa es su mecánica habitual a la hora de tomar decisiones. Por eso es que ella permanece infranqueable a su lado, para ser la calma que necesita cuando la situación se sale de control, el hombro amigo en el cual descargar sus penas y ser el oído fiel que escucha sus triunfos y alegrías.

Helga le adora sobre manera, con sus defectos y sus virtudes. Le quiere como puede querer a su hermano, el muchacho con el cual ha compartido la mayor parte de su vida o al menos, de eso quiere convencerse. Porque ella simplemente no puede ignorar esa sensación cálida de satisfacción que inunda su pecho cuando le tiene a su lado.

—Helga querida, ¿me permites está pieza? —le pregunta Salazar tan elegante como siempre pero Helga solamente puede buscar la mirada de Godric entre el mar de estudiantes—. Venga, no puedes rechazar un baile.

Y entonces siente esa calidez familiar rodeándole la cintura y una risa juguetona que suena a su lado. El aroma del cuello de Godric le inunda los sentidos por completo y se siente ligeramente mareada.

—Ella no te está rechazando, Salazar. Pero la querida Helga me dijo que su primer baile iba a ser conmigo y nadie me va a quitar ese honor —dice y ahora ella tiene sus labios carnosos a pocos centímetros de los suyos—. ¿No es así?

—Por supuesto, Godric —alcanza a balbucear luego de ser asaltada por sus sorpresivas palabras—. Debo advertirte que no soy buena bailarina.

—Entonces permíteme enseñarte, querida y dulce Helga.

Otra vez utiliza esos dos apelativos de cariño, con la inocencia de un niño y le condena a sueños platónicos que solamente el destino sabe si alguien día podrán realizar o no. Su mano abierta en su cintura, le sumerge en un mundo de fantasía y su boca rozando el lóbulo de su oreja es más de lo que puedes soportar.

—Apuesto a que soy mejor bailarín de lo que Salazar es —suelta con sorna.

—Tú tan engreído como siempre, Godric.

Los dos ríen y mueven sus pies al compás de la música. Él hace que gire y la atrapa en sus brazos, para nuevamente marcarle el paso que Helga sigue con leve torpeza. Sus dedos se enroscan alrededor de sus bucles castaños.

—Me gusta mucho más cuando te dejas el cabello suelto. ¿Por qué no lo haces más a menudo?

—No todos los días se celebra un baile en el colegio. Por ende, no todos los días me tomo la debida molestia de lucir en condiciones apropiadas.

—Entonces te ruego que me dejes convertir tu vida en un baile, que todos los días tengas una excusa para lucir tan hermosa como solamente tú sabes hacerlo y para sonreír por un amor que florecerá con cada primavera.

—No imaginaba que fueras tan romántico, Godric.

—Ya ves mi querida y hermosa Helga. Son los efectos que causas en mí.

* * *

><p><strong>II<strong>

**Ted Tonks & Andrómeda Black**

_Blanco y negro_

Es una situación complicada.

Ted lo entiende y tiene noción que revelar algo de semejante importancia, no va a ser fácil que la familia de Andrómeda lo asimile. Ya ni siquiera contempla la posibilidad de que la aristocrática familia Black le pueda dar una oportunidad al fuerte amor que les une, se conforma con que no intenten separarlos.

—Es complicado, Ted. Es mucho más complicado de lo que parece, porque mi familia no es dulce y comprensiva como la tuya. Ya has visto como es Bella cuando de los ideales de la sangre se trata, mi tía Walburga es similar a ella y el pequeño Reg quiere unirse a los mortífagos.

Y nuevamente Ted sabe que es más complicado de lo que ella dice. Sabe que todo sería más sencillo si se hubiera enamorado de Dorcas, esa chica guapa que va en Ravenclaw, o aceptado salir con Hestia Jones, su compañera de Hufflepuff. Pero él es cabezota y le gustan los desafíos, los verdaderos desafíos. Conquistar a Andrómeda Black no fue una tarea sencilla y enamorarla nuevamente cada día, lo es más aún.

Pero a él le encanta ese ritual que se instala entre ellos y mantiene viva la llama del amor.

—No sabía que Regulus estaba interesado en esa clase de compañías. Después de todo nunca lo vi con la pandilla de Snape, pero cuando la marca viene de familia es algo que no se puede evitar. ¿Verdad?

—No intento justificar a Regulus, tampoco a Bella o a cualquier estudiante sangre pura que se haya convertido o éste por convertirse en mortífago. Pero piénsalo de este modo, Ted. Te han educado toda tu vida que los ideales de la sangre es lo más importante, que hay un hombre que cree en ello y lucha por la limpieza del mundo mágico. Es todo lo que siempre te enseñaron, ¿no verías a ese hombre como una clase de líder?

—A Sirius y a ti los han educado en las mismas condiciones y no veo ninguna marca en sus brazos —razona él con el ceño ligeramente fruncido—. Es cuestión de las decisiones que cada uno elija. La educación influye, claro que influye, pero nuestra capacidad de lógica debe influir más. Por más que a mí padre le dijeron que tenía que matar alemanes porque ellos mataban judíos, él no fue capaz de quitarle la vida a un niño que tenía su misma edad.

—Tú padre es una persona maravillosa Ted. Él te educa basándose en los valores morales que cada persona debe tener, pero mi familia no tiene el mismo pensamiento. Sus manos no tiemblan a la hora de asesinar, para liberar al mundo mágico de la descendencia muggle.

—Descendencia que corre por mis venas. Ese siempre fue nuestro principal problema, Andrómeda. Soy hijo de muggles, represento todo lo que tu familia odia. ¿Cómo si quiera pude fijarme en ti?

—Porque a pesar de esas diferencias que marcan una brecha entre nosotros, me amas por sobre todas las cosas, justo del mismo modo que yo lo hago. No me importa enfrentarme a toda la familia Black con tal de esta contigo.

Y Andrómeda es fiel a palabra.

Renuncia a su familia.

* * *

><p><strong>III<strong>

**Justin Finch-Fletchey & Susan Bones**

_Si estoy loca_

Es noche de Halloween y no es de extrañarse que el colegio Hogwarts luzca de acuerdo a la ocasión. A Susan no le molestan las calabazas gigantes que brillan por sí solas y los murciélagos de papel animados que visitan de vez en cuando las aulas. Le gusta el toque de originalidad que la magia puede darle a las cosas habituales y recurrentes.

Se encuentran reunidos en la habitación de Ernie, todos ocultos debajo de una gran sábana blanca y mantienen sus varitas encendidas, creando sombras recortadas en las paredes que les rodean. Como todos los años desde que son amigos, se juntan a contar historias de terror y a asustarse mutuamente.

—Es el turno de Justin de contar una historia de terror —dice Hannah con una sonrisa en los labios—. Nuestro niño muggle nos va a intentar asustar con una historia del mundo no mágico.

—¿Intentar? —pregunta incrédulo—. La historia que tengo para contarles es verdaderamente escalofriante.

Susan no dice nada pero espera que la historia no sea tan tenebrosa porque le resulta fácil asustarse. Ahora solamente una varita pasa a alumbrar el pequeño espacio entre ellos cuatro y Justin se aclara la garganta para comenzar:

—Esta es una leyenda sobre un viejo espíritu que ha quedado atrapado entre el mundo de los vivos y los muertos, sin ser capaz de descansar en paz. Pues continuamente, jóvenes curiosos lo contactan a través de los espejos —hace una pausa y quedan sumidos en un profundo silencio. Luego continúa—: ¡Su nombre es Bloody Mary!

—¿Y qué tiene de especial ella? —interroga Hannah con una ceja alzada.

—Muchas versiones circulan acerca de Bloody Mary. Es tal el miedo que le tienen, que llegan a considerarla hija de Satanás.

Eso es suficiente para que los nervios de Susan comiencen a estar a flor de piel y de forma inconciente, sus manos se aferran al brazo de Justin que le sonríe simpáticamente.

—Solamente es una leyenda urbana, Susan. No vayas a ponerte a llorar.

—¡No me voy a poner a llorar! Y no quiero alarmarlos pero acabo de ver una sombra junto a la puerta abierta.

—¿Puerta abierta? —interrumpe Ernie y hace de pronto la sábana a un lado—. Juro que cerré la puerta antes de comenzar.

Los cuatro amigos se ponen de pie y comienzan a observar cada rincón de la habitación, esgrimiendo sus varitas.

—¡Oh si soy yo, Bloody Mary! ¡Teman pubertos! —exclama Zacharias Smith con ironía.

—Solamente es Zac —comenta Justin de forma obvia—. No hay nada que temer Susan. Vamos Hannah que las acompaño hasta su habitación.

Justin nunca llega a saber si Susan se finge asustada o solamente es una excusa para tomarle la mano durante todo el trayecto, pero no le interesa porque ella le gusta.

* * *

><p><strong>IV<strong>

**Lucy Weasley & Louis Weasley**

_A prueba de ti_

A Lucy le gusta ir a Hufflepuff.

Al contrario de su hermana, ella nunca llegó a dar por sentado que iba a terminar en Gryffindor. Pues no se considera valiente e intrépida. Es más bien una chica tímida, que alza la mano en clases para hablar de vez en cuando y le gusta comer ranas de chocolate tanto como puede.

Es la típica adolescente que se enamora platónicamente de su profesor. Su víctima fue Jaime Campbell, el guapo profesor de Estudios Muggles y continuamente está siendo protegida por uno de sus primos.

En su caso es Louis.

Su relación comienza a ser más afín cuando ambos son seleccionados a Hufflepuff y en el tiempo que comparten desde entonces, Lucy aprende a ser aprueba de él.

—Te invito una cerveza de mantequilla en Hogsmeade —dice pasando uno de sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

Aprende a interpretar las palabras de su primo y pronto sabe leer su lenguaje corporal.

—¡No voy a ayudarte con tu tarea de Estudios Muggles! Ni una cerveza de mantequilla ni nada me va a convencer de ayudarte. Ya te lo dije, si te gusta sentarte en el fondo del aula a conversar con tus amigos, tienes que asumir las consecuencias después.

—Lu, te lo suplico. Necesito que de verdad me ayudes, no quiero perder el año por la tonta tarea de Campbell.

—No es una tonta tarea, Louis. Es la tarea final.

—Ya, se me olvidaba que estás enamorada de Campbell.

—¡No estoy enamorada de Jaime! —Louis enarca una ceja de forma interrogatoria—. Solamente creo que el profesor es bueno dando su asignatura. Y mi respuesta sigue siendo negativa. No te voy a ayudar con la tarea.

—¿No hay nada que pueda hacer para convencerte? —ella niega con la cabeza—. ¿Ni siquiera puedo convencerte con una enorme caja de dulces como regalo?

Los ojos de Lucy brillan como los de una niña a la que le ofrece una paleta gigante.

En el tiempo que llevan conviviendo en Hufflepuff, aprenden a conocerse mutuamente y a conocer las perdiciones del otro. Lucy sabe que para Louis no hay nada como una buena tarta de manzana y él sabe que su eterna obsesión son los dulces.

—¿Una enorme caja solamente para mí? —Louis afirma con la cabeza y los ojos de Lucy brillan de forma aún más intensa—. Te detesto por conocer mis debilidades.

—Digas lo que digas yo sé que me amas, Lu. Entonces, ¿tenemos un trato?

Estrechan sus manos de forma amistosa.

Acaban de cerrar un trato.


End file.
